Damn These Wild Young Hearts
by Alwaysanonymous2
Summary: El reloj ha marcado el paso del tiempo y los chicos ya no son tan chicos. Colección de fanfics.


**Personajes:** Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Sheena, Nadine, Arnold. Todas tienen entre 16-17 años.

**Summary:** Esta es una de las peores ideas que Nadine ha tenido, pensó Helga.

**Advertencias:** Um, menores de edad tomando alcohol. Whatever.

Hey Arnold! no me pertenece.

"**Shots De Tequila"**

Helga miró la botella de tequila que se encontraba a la par._ Esta es una de las peores ideas que Nadine ha tenido_ pensó mientras se frotaba la frente.

Una de las cosas que más extrañaba de pasar el tiempo con los chicos era la falta de drama. Sólo con sentarse en la orilla de la calle con un hot dog en la mano y algunas golosinas la pasaban increíble y cuando alguno de ellos no estaba de ánimo o tenía algún problema una simple palmadita en la espalda y un Mr. Fudgie los hacía sentir mejor.

A veces eran unos cerdos y unos salvajes pero eso era lo que más le divertía a Helga. No había drama, los partidos de baseball en el campo Gerald los hacía olvidarse de cualquier problema, no ahogaban sus penas en alcohol como Rhonda lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos y una ida a la pizzería curaba un corazón roto.

Un hipido seguido por un llanto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No entiendo porque jugó así conmigo." dijo una Rhonda, arrastrando las palabras.

"Tranquila Rhonda, no vale la pena." respondió Sheena, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

"¿POR QUE?" gritó la joven. Helga estaba segura de que iba a quedarse sorda si Rhonda seguía chillando de esa manera.

"Es un idiota, no te merece" comentó Lila, mientras le frotaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.

"Yo pensé que me quería." dijo llorando aún más fuerte "Pásame la botella, Sheena" dijo con todo decidido. _Oh no, no más_ pensó la rubia.

"Princesa, odio decírtelo de esta manera pero si él de verdad te quisiera no te hubiese hecho esto. Yo creo que lo único que quería era pasar un rato contigo en el asiento trasero de su auto"

De pronto todas las chicas estaban mirando a Helga con cara sorprendida (u ofendida, la rubia no estaba segura) y se hizo el silencio.

"Helga..." le advirtió Phoebe.

"No, Helga tiene razón." interrumpió Rhonda. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil articular. "Él sólo quería pasar el rato y yo le creí todas las cosas que me dijo, fui tan tonta"

"No eres tonta, Rhon." le dijo Nadine con cariño.

Algo empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de Helga y ésta sacó rápidamente su celular, el nombre de Arnoldparpadeando en la pantalla.

"Dime rápido, cabeza de balón, estoy en medio de algo"

Al otro lado se podía escuchar la voz de un chico diciendo "Nada mas quería saber si ibas a venir a ver una película a mi casa como habíamos planeado"

"No creo, Arnold, estoy algo ocupada." respondió Helga viendo su reloj.

"¿Arnold? ¿Es Arnold?" murmuró Rhonda, enojada "¡Dile que es un idiota! ¡Qué todos los hombres son unos idiotas!"

"¿Esa es Rhonda?" preguntó el chico algo confundido.

"Ajá"

"¿Y está -"

"Sip."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Richardson." Fue lo único que respondió Helga.

"Oh. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

"Nah, déjanos esto a nosotras. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Perfecto. Adiós, Helga y dile a Rhonda que Richardson no merece una chica como ella."

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Arnoldo. Dice el cabeza de balón que Richardson no te merece" le dijo a Rhonda mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.

"Aw, Arnold es tan tierno." comentó la joven un poco más calmada, las chicas asintieron.

Helga tenía que admitir que el estado de la princesa Lloyd (como le gustaba llamarla) en esos momentos daba lástima. Su cabello azabache, que casi siempre caía con elegancia por su espalda, en esos momentos se encontraba alborotado, sus ojos estaban vidriosos gracias a los efectos del tequila y algo rojos e hinchados y ahora vestía una pijama una talla más grande en vez de su envidiable ropa de marca.

Ese idiota de verdad había herido a su amiga.

"Lo es." añadió la rubia, deseosa de terminar pronto aquella conversación. Lila pudo notar como una sonrisa triste se formaba en su cara. En esa habitación sólo Phoebe y ella (y tal vez Rhonda) entendían lo mucho que aún le dolía a Helga hablar sobre Arnold.

"No entiendo como haces para ser amiga de tu ex-novio" admitió Rhonda, un pequeño hipido escapó de su boca y algunas chicas rieron.

Helga apretó la mandíbula para que su rostro no reflejara el choque de emociones que acababa de producirse en su interior.

Apenas habían pasado cinco meses desde que Arnold y Helga habían terminado su relación después de casi dos años de ser novios. La decisión había sido mutua pero ninguno de los dos pensó que les fuera a afectar tanto.

Al principio todo fue un desastre. Tanto Helga como Arnold estaban miserables y el chico evitaba a todo el mundo y a ratos se le veía sumamente distraído en clases.

Helga por el otro lado pasó todo un fin de semana encerrada en su cuarto llorando como desquiciada mientras Rhonda, Lila y Phoebe le daban apoyo y trataban de calmarla.

Había sido un mes horrible pero poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando y ambos decidieron ser amigos porque aún se tenían un cariño inmenso y necesitaban uno del otro.

Durante los primeros dos meses había sido algo incómodo porque Helga a veces sentía ganas de abrazarlo y Arnold muchas veces tenía que hacer todo el esfuerzo para no besarla pero conforme los días fueron pasando ambos aceptaron el hecho de que las cosas habían cambiado y que sólo podían tratarse como amigos.

"Es mejor eso a no tenerlo en mi vida." dijo Helga, desviando la mirada. Las niñas la miraron con tristeza.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" susurró Nadine, la rubia asintió. "¿Por qué terminaron? Eran la pareja perfecta"

"Nadine..." Le advirtió Lila.

"Nah está bien, Lila." Helga se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionábamos como novios. Ya sabes, peleas, inseguridades, choques de personalidad... Todo eso hizo que nuestra relación se desgastara y ambos decidimos acabar con lo que teníamos antes de que termináramos odiándonos." No había sido una decisión fácil de tomar, ninguno de los dos quería terminar la relación pero sabían que era lo más sano.

"¿Todavía lo quieres?" preguntó Sheena.

"Creo que eso nunca va a cambiar," admitió Helga, tenía la mirada algo perdida como si estuviese recordando mejores momentos "pero no importa porque él ya me superó y siguió con su vida y yo con la mía" dijo algo enojada.

"¿A qué te refieres? Yo creo que ambos siguen muy presentes en la vida del otro."

Helga suspiró "Como amigos, Lila."

"Helga, es obvio que Arnold todavía te quiere" dijo Nadine.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño "Como sea, no creo que él esté listo para volver conmigo y yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo."

Rhonda se enderezó un poco en la silla y dijo "Nadine, sírvele un trago a Helga."

"Princesa, no creo que eso sea-"

"¡Tonterías! Tú necesitas esto más que yo" exclamó la chica, poniéndole un shot de tequila al frente.

Helga lo observó por un minuto y luego se encogió de hombros. _Ah, como sea, un shot no me va a matar _y enseguida se lo tomó.

Después de todo, desahogarse con las amigas no era tan malo como había pensado.

¡Hola! :D

A/N: Okay tengo _siglos_ de no escribir fanfics y esta es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de Hey Arnold! así que por favor díganme que les pareció este one-shot, kthnx.

Hey Arnold! era mi show favorito cuando estaba pequeña (90s kids FTW!) y hace un par de meses, creo que fue por ahí de Junio, me dieron ganas de ver todas las temporadas de nuevo en inglés (y descubrí que es mil veces más gracioso que en español, la voz de Helga es simplemente INCREIBLE) para recordar viejos tiempos y ¿cuál fue mi sospresa? Pues me dí cuenta de que estaba disfrutando más la serie ahora que estoy grande que cuando era niña. ¿A alguno de ustedes les pasó igual? No sé, para ser un show de niños es bastante profundo y ahora como adulta (ni tanto, la verdad... 19 recién cumplidos) disfruto más los temas que tocan, las referencias y por supuesto ese humor tan exquisito.

Sinceramente nunca pensé que fuera a escribir un fanfic de este show pero después de haber leído casi todos fanfics de Helga & Arnold en inglés vine a explorar un poco los fanfics en español y fuí a dar con un oneshot muy bueno de Helga & Rhonda (no me llama mucho la atención el femslash pero ese fic estaba buuueno) y decidí que iba a tratar de escribir algo así que después de horas de escribir y borrar, escribir y borrar salió este oneshot que, en mi opinión, no está muy bueno porque estoy algo herrumbrada pero espero ir mejorando.

El plan es escribir varios oneshots y drabbles (ninguno conectado con el otro) sobre todos los personajes de el show. Mi pareja favorita es Arnold & Helga (Doi!) así que me imagino que la mayoría de historias serán sobre ellos dos, aunque también quiero probar con otras parejas :) También me gustan Curly & Rhonda así que ahí verán algún fic sobre ellos y últimamente me está gustando Rhonda & Arnold, IDEK.

Creo que todas las historias van a ser sobre ellos adolescentes porque es como más me gustan. Es la edad perfecta para poder meter un par de besos apasionados detrás del gimnasio del colegio o unas cuantas malas palabras, así que el voy a dejar el rating del fic en T.

Y bueno, mejor me callo porque el A/N resultó más largo que el mismo oneshot así que va siendo hora de irme. Aprecio mucho los reviews y espero que sigan pendientes de los demás capítulos. Bye!


End file.
